


A Soccer Game

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Chris is 10 and is playing in his soccer game and Piper and Leo are watching on the sidelines.





	A Soccer Game

“Come on Chris!” Leo yelled

“Did you see what he just did?” Piper asked him.

“Yeah he just scored on a free kick”

“He used magic to make the goal go in. Oh I am going to kill him.”

“Piper I'm sure he didn't. I mean he can make that goal with his eyes closed.”

“I know what I saw Leo. Someone is going to get a lesson in personal gain when they get home.”

 

 

The ride home was completely silent. Wyatt and Melinda kept looking at him like they were getting their last looks. He just stared out the window the entire drive. He knew what was coming. He'd seen mom's face after the game. 

  
  
  


As soon as they got home dad headed to the living room.

“Wyatt, Melinda please go up to your rooms. Your father and I have to talk with your brother.”

“I love you Chris” Melinda said as she hugged him before running up the stairs. She was really playing up the cuteness.

Wyatt just gave him look.

  
He sat down opposite his parents and braced for the impact. 

“Chris sweetie, I think you know why we wanted to talk with you don't you?” Piper asked him with. 

“Yeah I do.” he said with his head down. He didn't want to look at them. 

“Chris you're a great shot why would you use magic?” Leo asked trying to understand.

“I know dad it's just I knew it was gonna go in, but I wanted it to be pretty and I did it without even really thinking.” That was basically the truth. He didn't want to sell Wyatt out since he bet him he could do it without mom seeing.

Piper heaved a frustrated sigh. “Chris you know what I've said to you about personal gain? Magic isn't something you use to make your goal look pretty. You have to think about it. I know the consequences of using magic for personal gain and I don't you ever to have those experiences.”

“I know mom it's just hard. I mean I can make stuff move just by thinking. And I can do so much more.”

“Chris we know how talented you are and we know you'll grow even stronger the older you get, but using your magic for personal gain is not something we want you to do with it.” Leo added.

He knew they were right. He had heard all the stories of when mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige used magic for personal gain and it backfired. 

“I know dad. I'll try better not to use it that way.”

“Good. But for your punishment no computer and TV for a week. And if you need either for magic school I'm sure your dad will figure something out.” Piper said

“Mom that's so unfair a week!?” 

She gave him a look and he knew she meant business. 

“Can I go to my room now then?”

“Yeah you can go Chris. We'll call you guys down for dinner in a bit.” Leo replied.

  
  
Leo watched as Chris headed upstairs and then loomed back at his wife and just had to smile. “What are you smiling about. We just had to punish our 10 year old for using magic in public at a soccer game.”

“Just how much he reminds me of you.” 

Piper rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. “Come on you can help me with dinner” 


End file.
